


The Stress Conundrum

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Basically Quentin needs a nap.





	The Stress Conundrum

Margo finds Eliot in the kitchen mixing up a drink and walks up beside him. 

“Where’s mine?”

Eliot finishes stirring his drink and turns to Margo and hands her his drink. She takes it gladly and gulps it down. 

Eliot makes himself another one, leans against the counter and takes a sip. 

“What’s up Bambi?”

Margo finishes the drink and hands the glass back to him.

“Oh just the usual. The first years are driving me crazy, although I think I may have found one to play with.”

“Bambi! Do tell!”

Margo smiles and punches him in the arm. 

“I will when I’m good and ready. Hey, I saw Q at breakfast before he left this morning and he picked at a plate of food without eating anything. Drank some coffee, but that’s it. He’s not looking good, El. We need to do something.”

Eliot nodded.

“He’s just been so stressed out the last week with finals and all. He takes it all too seriously for his own good. He’s not even sleeping hardly. I hear him get up and pace most of the night. I talked to him a few days ago but he gets so irritated when I mention it. I’m gonna try again tonight because he’s just getting worse. There’s still another week of finals and I can’t even imagine how he’ll be then.”

Margo nodded and crossed her arms.

“He’s looking so...zombie-like. When I try bringing it up he just rolls his eyes and leaves the room. Assures me he’s fine. What that boy needs is a fucking nap.”

Eliot laughed.

“Bambi, are you saying he’s like a 2 year old and I should make him have a nap time?”

Margo’s face was dead serious.

“Yes, Eliot. That’s exactly what I’m saying. He’s not eating, not sleeping and walking around here like he’s night of the living dead with his head stuck in a book. You and I both know where this is gonna lead if he doesn’t relax. He’ll go into one of his depressive episodes.”

Eliot put his glass down and stared at Margo.

“Bambi, I can’t just tell him to take a nap. He’s not a kid.”

“But you can suggest it and maybe coax him into one. Hey, I know a third year who can get his hands on some sedatives and tranquilizers if we need some help.”

Eliot’s eyes widened.

“Oh my god, Bambi! He’s not an animal! We can’t just...drug him up against his will. I’m pretty sure we could be considered felons or something.”

“Oh come on, El. Let’s be real. We wouldn’t get caught. It would be easy. I could even slip something in his drink and knock him out for a few hours, then...bam. Good as new.”

“Yeah, except that he would be irate and never forgive us. Let’s forget the sedatives and tranquilizers. I don’t want to be on Dateline or 20/20. Look, I’ll talk to him when he gets back. Promise.”

Later that evening Quentin returned to the cottage and went straight upstairs to his room. He dumped his backpack on the floor beside the door and walked into the bathroom and threw cold water on his face.

He decided to shower a moment later, staying in there for almost 30 minutes. The hot water felt so good. 

When he finally got out and dressed Eliot was sitting in one of the chairs in the room waiting for him. 

“Feel better?”

Quentin threw the dirty clothes in the basket and brushed a hand through his wet hair. 

“Yeah. What’s up? How was your day?”

“Oh it was fine. Nothing exciting. Hey, Q...are you ok? I’m trying to not hover here but you’ve been off lately. I hear you get out of bed at all hours of the night and when you are in bed you toss and turn. You’re not eating.”

Quentin used the towel to dry his hair.

“I know. I’ve just been really stressed out with classes. Once they’re over I’ll be ok. My anxiety just gets the best of me with this stuff. My mind just won’t shut off, ya know?”

Eliot nodded.

“Well, what can you do to de-stress? Do you want to go for a walk? Yoga? Howl at the moon? Here’s an idea...how about taking a nice long nap?”

“Yoga? Eliot I think we both know I’m not that limber. No, I’m fine.”

“How about that nap though? You’ve been extremely cranky.”

Quentin looked down at the floor.

“Look, El. I’m sorry. I know I’m not the most pleasant person to be around when I’m anxious. And I couldn’t take a nap even if I tried. I’ve never been good at naps.”

Eliot walked over and put his hands on Quentin’s shoulders. 

“What if I help you? Like, maybe lay with you until you fall asleep? It could work. And you need the rest. More than you know.”

“I-don’t know how that would help me.”

“Come on, Q. It’s worth a shot. If it doesn’t work then I’ll let it go.”

He put a hand on Quentin’s back and lead him over to the bed and pulled the blankets back and made him sit. He went over to the other side and got in and got comfortable. 

Quentin was still sitting, unsure, just watching him. 

Eliot patted the spot beside him and held his arms out.

Quentin finally laid down and scooted over to him, letting Eliot hold him, pushing his head down on his chest. 

“El, I really never take naps. Night time is the only time I can sleep.”

“Shh. Stop talking. Stop thinking. Let that overactive brain of yours take a much needed break before it breaks you.”

He pulled Quentin closer and began stroking his hair softly, watching him. After a few minutes he saw his eyes getting heavy. 

Quentin finally closed his eyes and drifted.

An hour later Margo entered the room quietly and slipped onto the bed beside Eliot. 

“I see it worked.”

“I didn’t even need tranquilizers.”

Margo laughed.

“Wanna come downstairs?”

“Sorry Bambi, I’m afraid if I let go of him he’ll wake up. I think he sleeps better being cuddled. I’m gonna let him sleep for as long as he needs to.”


End file.
